


leave the world behind

by helsinkibaby



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: No two nights is the dream the same.





	leave the world behind

**Author's Note:**

> I am ashamed to admit I know way too many of the lyrics to the prompt song...
> 
> Also, rating more to be on the safe side, if you're expecting explicit smut, perhaps look elsewhere. (Today, at least. I make no promises for the future)
> 
> Theme : song titles  
> Prompt : Any, any, Liquid Dreams (O-Town  
> https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/881543.html?thread=106338695#t106338695

No two nights is the dream the same. 

Sometimes Luke dreams that they're on his couch, making out like teenagers, her hands sliding under his t-shirt, her nails scraping his skin lightly as he shifts them, pulling up and around so that she's straddling him and he can bring his hands underneath her skirt, pushing it up around her waist. She gasps into his mouth as he touches her, her nails scoring marks along his back and he grins as he knows that he'll have a mark there the next day. 

Sometimes he's at work, walks into her office and closes the external door behind him, flicks the lock before continuing on to the other door, repeating the manoeuvre. She spins on her chair, her eyes flashing first with alarm, then with a question, then with something else entirely as he drops to his knees in front of her. 

Tonight they're on the plane, even though she rarely goes on the plane with the team. He knows they're on their way back from a case and even though everyone else is sound asleep, he's riding an adrenaline high, can feel it coursing through his veins. Just like he can see the same adrenaline, and something else besides, in her eyes as she looks at him from across the aisle. They're the only two awake so there's no-one to see them make their way to the bathroom, but they tiptoe there a way so as not to wake anyone - no point in taking chances and, besides, the danger of getting caught only adds to the adrenaline rush. They're just as quiet inside the bathroom; he whispers her name into her neck as he moves inside her, she muffles her moans by biting down on his shirt and he wakes as she come apart around him. 

"Damn," he whispers as he stares into the darkness, his mind full of images of Garcia's smile, her body, the way she looks at him when he dreams about her, the way she'd never look at him in real life. His ears still ring to the hitches of her breath, her stifled moans and gasps, and he fancies he can still feel her skin under his palms, her body moving against his. 

"Damn," he whispers again as he closes his eyes and lets himself remember, sliding his hand down as he does and wishing it was hers.


End file.
